User blog:GutsyTick/Casliva, the Emancipator
Casliva, the Emancipator is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Casliva's basic attacks cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects and can only be interrupted by Casliva's death. If Casliva enters a valid attack command onto a different target while winding her basic attack, she will attack the new target with her secondary Eagle, dealing as physical damage to both the primary target and the newly chosen target. Attempting to issue an enemy out of Casliva's attack range as the secondary target of an attack will cancel Casliva's basic attack. |description2 = Casliva's Regulator casts each generate a stack of Furor for 3 seconds, which grants Casliva 1 (+ 0.1 x Casliva's level)% bonus attack speed. There are no limits to how many Furor stacks Casliva can have at once, but newly generated Furor stacks do not refresh the duration of previously generated stacks. }} | as physical damage, this does not change the way critical strikes operate on Casliva and her critical modifier is unaffected. }}}} Casliva fires from both of her Eagles in two opposite directions, dealing physical damage and |There is a short 0.1 second stun to interrupt actions.}} the first enemy hit by either shot. Both shots of Diverge can critically strike and applies on-hit effects. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |range = 1100 }} Casliva primes her Redeemers for 5 seconds or until she ends Peacemaker, causing consecutive successful casts of Regulator within the duration to form a chain. |description2 = Casliva generates a stack of Charge. }} Same as the first cast.}} Casliva consumes all of her Charge stacks, empowering her next cast of Regulator.}} Casliva fires an empowered cast of Regulator which deals bonus physical damage and the first enemy hit for 1 second. Empowered casts of Regulator resets the chain and do not generate a stack of Charge.}} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana }} | , and the reduced slow from . **''Diverge'' will be blocked by , , and blind. |spellshield=will block Diverge and the triggering Regulator. |projectile=true }}}} Casliva dashes towards the cursor. |description2 = Casliva can store up to two charges of Vault. Champion kills and assists grant Casliva one charge of Vault. |cooldown = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 25 |costtype = Mana |range = 375 }} Casliva fires a lethal round at the target enemy, dealing physical damage that is increased by 1% for every . |description2 = If Ravage scores a kill, the cooldown is refreshed and Casliva is refunded 25 mana. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} | }} Casliva's basic attacks and damaging abilities Wound enemies for 5 seconds. Upon being Wounded 3 times, enemies are Ruptured, receiving physical damage and being by 75%. The decays over its duration. |description2 = Casliva fires a volatile round which detonates on the first enemy struck, Rupturing all enemies within 125-range of the detonation. |leveling = |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |range = 1100 }} Casliva fires a bolt in the target direction, dealing physical damage equal to and Impairing enemies in a 1275-unit line for 3 seconds. |description2 = Empowered casts of Regulator Fractures Impaired enemies, dealing physical damage. Triggering Shatter does not consume the Impairment on an enemy. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 975 }} | }} Casliva withdraws her Eagles and employs her Redeemers, herself to her current location. While , Casliva is immune to displacement effects, gains 50-attack range (625 total range), access to an alternate set of basic abilities and her basic attacks are replaced with the ability Regulator, effectively causing valid attack commands to cast Regulator instead of her basic attacks. Additionally, while Peacemaker is active, Casliva will automatically attempt to attack enemies nearest to the cursor, prioritizing enemy champions. |description2 = Casliva fires in the direction of the target enemy, dealing physical damage to enemies in a 625-unit line. Regulator casts which damages an enemy pierce through their targets, gaining an additional 350-range (975 total range). All Regulator casts can critically strike and on-hit effects are applied to the enemy hit. The cast time of Regulator negatively correlates with Casliva's attack speed. |description3 = Casliva begins each game with one rank in Peacemaker and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana per second }} Casliva withdraws her Redeemers and employs her Eagles, ending Peacemaker. }} | , and the reduced slow from . **''Regulator'' will be blocked by , , and blind. Blocked casts of Regulator still deal damage to other targets, unless Casliva is blinded. |spellshield =will block Regulator. |additional = * Peacemaker does not count as a spell cast for the purposes of items such as and abilities such as . * On-hit effects such as are only applied to the first enemy hit. * Regulator's cooldown is 1 ÷ . }}}} Lore A castaway and an exile of Piltover, Casliva's true but brutal aim has earned herself a name among several of the residents of Shurima who've seen her in action. Often recognized by the rich nobles as a valuable mercenary and bodyguard capable of decimating entire dozens of both Xer'Sai and men alike, not once has she ever been even touched by a single Xer'Sai during her countless travels across the territory. ;An Encounter With The Devil 1= The cloaked woman walking next to the Saih'kharash'i remained un-alerted by the yells of the Elujrav'i'. She gave off an incredible vibe of enigmatic calmness, not with her veiled face, but with her relaxed and composed body posture, in contrast to the shocked Saih'kharash'i who were all praying dearly with their shuddering arms. With a sudden twist, the cloaked woman turned from the caravan and into the direction of the Elujrav'i's pointing fingers. Then, in what seemed like an instant, the woman effortlessly pulled a pair of revolvers from her cloak, one in each of her grasp, as she continued heading into what most others referred to as death. Ignoring the cries of the Elujrav'i', the woman continued walking before coming to an abrupt halt. She slowly rotated her wrists into a more comfortable position while revolving her head ever so slightly in a curious fashion. As the woman halted her shifting, the screeches of several Xer'Sai instantaneously drowned out the exclamations of the Elujrav'i' as they, in what seemed like a unified effort, all propelled from under the sands and into the cloaked woman. Without a moment's waste, the woman swiftly raised her firearms, accurately firing into the directions of what would've been just specks of sand a brief moment ago. Each shot was accurate and brutal in effect. Each bullet was absolute and struck the exact middle of the creature's thoraxes. And each pull of the trigger, resulted in the death of a savage Xer'Sai, all the size of a matured hound. |-|2= As the last of the herd of Xer'Sai fell to the desolate sands lifelessly, the woman shifted her revolvers back into her cloak seamlessly. After recovering from being awestruck by what they've just witnessed, the Elujrav'i' roared in a spastic cheer as the Saih'kharash'i fell to their knees, crying out yells of gratitude. The woman however, after having returned to the caravan, simply dismissed the flood of praises with just a wave and her kind eyes. Shortly after, as the Elujrav'i' signaled to the caravan master that the crew were able to resume travelling again, the woman peered back towards the corpses of the fallen Xer'Sai. They were almost countless in numbers and disgusting in appearance. Their blood was lime green in color and viscid in fluidity, their bodies covered in carapaces as sturdy as steel. But before the camels were ordered to move again, a echoed through the infinite sands and into the ears of the caravan's crew, striking absolute fear instantaneously into all, except the cloaked woman. With a small grin laced with mischief, the woman drew her firearms once more, her fingers quivering in anticipation. The ground below began to shake, as the faint crackling grew louder and louder into a certain death-call. The caravan master fled hastily, consumed by fear and rid of sense, followed by the group of Saih'kharash'i who were desperately trying to catch up to the caravan. But the cloaked woman remained still without hesitation nor a hint of fear, with her wrists in a comfortable position. Change Log Category:Custom champions